A Game Called Love
by LTTHE4TH
Summary: Hei and Misaki go out on a date which goes horribly wrong and Hei comes up with a plan to get her to fall in love with him using the Black Reaper. BK-201 ruins Misaki's day but Li's going to be their to make things better.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY

Hei and Misaki go out on a date which goes horribly wrong and Hei comes up with a plan to get her to fall in love with him using the Black Reaper. BK-201 ruins Misaki's day but Li's going to be their to make things better.

* * *

Hei walks down the street with his hands in his pockets, wearing his usual green jacket. He notices Misaki carrying shopping bags with her friend Kaname. Kaname must have made her take off her glasses because she didn't have them on which made her look very beautiful. Kaname spotted Li and told Misaki.

"Hey there goes Li you should go say hi to him," Kaname said with a smirk. "I don't know my feet kind of hurt from shopping all day. I really would like to get home and rest," Misaki said with a slight blush.

"You weren't complaining a minute ago. I know you like him, it's written all over your face. You might as well ask him out. And if you don't do it I'll ask him for you." Before Misaki could protest Kaname ran over to Li and told him Misaki would like to go out with him. Misaki could see the shocked look on Li's face. 'I knew Li didn't think of me in that way,' Misaki thought with a frown. Li and Kaname started walking towards Misaki. Li stopped in front of Misaki.

"Misaki, I would love to have dinner with you, how about tomorrow night at 7:30?" She just stood there with her mouth open. By the look on Li's face when Kaname him him out for her, she expected him to decline. "She accepts," said Kaname with a huge smile on her face.

Li walked off.

"Kaname why would you do that, I could have answered for myself. Now he probably thinks I'll get nervous whenever he talks to me!" shouted Misaki.

"But you did get nervous when he started talking to you. When he came over here you just stood there looking stupid. You should be thanking me instead of yelling at me," Kaname said with a little anger in her voice.

Misaki just walked away

Hei walked into his apartment and hung his jacket up. "Yin I'm home," he yelled into the semi-empty apartment. Yin walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. She sat on the windowsill.

"Hei are you really going to go out with that woman tomorrow? I don't think that it's a good idea." said Yin

"How do you know about that were you watching me?" asked Hei.

"I always watch you when you go out. I get worried about you when you take walks through the city."

Hei smiled. "Thanks Yin for caring about me but I'll be okay, and yes I will be going on a date with her tomorrow. Yin, watching people without their permission is rude and it's an invasion of their privacy."

Yin just continued to look outside the window while Hei went to lie down. He laid there thinking about his date with Misaki tomorrow. He was actually on his way to get something to eat before he saw Misaki, but now he isn't the least bit hungry. He's actually kind of nervous which was weird because he rarely got nervous. He wondered why Misaki would want to go out with him all of a sudden. 'Maybe she knows my secret, no then she would have taken me in for questioning. Maybe she actually likes me, well I won't find out until tomorrow.'

Misaki woke up feeling better than she felt in a long time. She grabbed her bathing utensils and headed towards the shower. She exited the bathroom a while later, got dressed in her usual work attire, and walked into her kitchen. She realized she over slept a bit so she grabbed a bagel and headed out the door. When she opened her door something feel on her feet. "Flowers? These better not be from Saito again." Misaki said annoyed. 'Oh there from Li. Wait how did he get my address, I'll have to ask him when I see him tonight.' Misaki put the flowers on her table and head for work.

Hei walked into the living room where Yins been the entire day. "Yin I'm leaving, your dinner is wrapped up in the microwave," Hei said emotionlessly while heading towards the door. Really he was excited to be going out with Misaki. This was his first date that the syndicate didn't set up in a long time. He was wearing a red button dress shirt (with the top two buttons undone), a pair of Chinos, and black shoes.

"Hei are you sure you should date this woman she is the same police officer who vigorously tries to arrests you?" Yin asked.

"Yin I said I'll be okay, I'll make sure our conversation goes nowhere near the subject of contractors," Hei said with a frown, getting annoyed that Yin keeps trying to convince him to not go out with Misaki. "And Yin, please don't watch us tonight."

As Hei walked out the door Yin made a B-line for the bathroom.

Misaki heard a knock at her door. "I guess he was serious about our date, I kind of wish he wasn't. I have a bad feeling about this," Misaki said to herself. "I'll be right there!" Misaki yelled from her bedroom. 'I really need to ask Li how he found out where I live,' Misaki thought. As she opened the door she stood there and stared at Li speechless. 'Wow Li looks great and all I have on is a average looking black dress, no make-up, heals, or even earrings.'

Li saw Misaki sadden when she looked she looked from him to her. "Misaki you look great, but you would look a lot better if you would take off your glasses." Misaki blushed at what Li said. She took off her glasses, put them on the table, grabbed her black purse, and headed out the door.

Since Li doesn't have a car, Misaki drove them to the resturanunt. The drive there was quiet exept for Li giving her directions.

When they were seated Misaki decided to try and start a conversation. "So Li, have you been to this restaurant before?" Misaki asked while looking at her menu. She had a hard time reading it without her glasses, but she didn't care as long as Li thought she looked pretty.

"No, but I've heard that they have really good food." Their waiter came, took their, orders and left. Misaki noticed Li didn't order a ridiculous amount of food as he usually does. 'Maybe he just isn't hungry. Who am I kidding this is Li.' Just as Misaki started to open her mouth to ask him why didn't he order his regular amount of food Li.

Li looked her in her eyes and said "The reason I didn't order a lot of food is because I didn't want to embarrass you on our first date."

"Thank you Li" Misaki said with a blush. 'Why can't I keep my composure around him? It's like every time he talks I blush like a school girl.' The waiter came with their drinks but gave them each other's drinks. Li noticed this mix-up, and went to switch. But when he did he accidentally spilled a drink on Misaki's chest.

"Oh crap, Misaki I'm extremely sorry. I was trying to switch our drinks. It was an accident I swear!" Li said as he tried to wipe the drink off her chest.

Misaki blushed from Li's hand on her chest. Li saw her blush and jumped back. Not noticing the waitress behind him, he knocked the food in her hands onto a couple a table over. "OH MY GOD. I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I'll pay for your meal just please don't get angry." Li said practically begging the couple. Misaki just sat there not knowing what to say or do. She thought it was kind of funny that the man had a hamburger bun on his head. 'I guess you are what you eat,' Misaki thought.

Li paid for the couples and his dinner, and Misaki drove him home. Before exiting the car Li apologized again. "Misaki I'm sorry. And It really was an accident" Li said while looking down.

"I believe you Li and I accept your apology." Misaki said with a smile trying to cheer Li up.

Li wondered would they go out again. He took a deep breath and asked her. "Will we ever go out again Misaki, I'll understand if you don't want to. I don't think I'd want to go out with me either, after the things I did ," Li said still looking down. Misaki liked Li but she wasn't sure if he was the type of guy she would date.

"I don't know Li, I need some time to think about it." With that Li got out of the car and walked into his apartment.

Yin heard the door slam and it made her jump a little. She'd been watching the whole night and she knew what happened. She decided not to say anything to Hei.

Around 11:30 Kaname called Misaki asking her how her date with Li went. "Hello," Misaki said answered the phone wondering who would be calling her at this time.

"So how did your date with Li go?" asked Kaname "Did he ask you to come back to his place afterwards?"

"Kaname Li isn't that type of guy. Only pigs like the guys you go out with ask a question like that. Well any way, our date didn't go so well. The waiter got our drinks mixed up and Li tried to switch them but ended up spilling a drink on me. Then he um…," Misaki didn't finish she was embarrassed to tell Kaname that Li had touched her chest, even though he was just trying to clean the drink off of her.

"He what?" Kaname asked.

"He accidentally touched my chest while trying to help clean the drink off of me" Misaki said blushing "To top it all off he knocked some food out of a waitress hands, onto the couple next to us which actually was kind of funny. The one good thing about the date is I got to see what Li looks dressed up. He looked really cute."

"When are you to going out again? It sounded like he really didn't get a chance to tell you about himself. Misaki don't let that one bad date make you not want to go out with him again."

"That isn't the only reason I might not date him just really doesn't seem that interesting."

"The date lasted all of ten minutes. How do you know if he's interesting, you might have a lot in common. You told me he's a student, ask him what his dreams for the future are."

Misaki sighed. "O.K., I'll give him one more chance."

"I blew it I really blew it," Hei said to himself while lying down. "Now she will never go out with me again. Hei lied there thinking about tonight. Then it hit him. He knew how to get her to like him again. And all it's going to take is a little help from Bk- 201

* * *

This is the first chapter of my first fanfic so hit me hard with the criticism


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews

* * *

Hei woke up feeling determined to get Misaki to fall in love with him. 'I have to come up with a plan to get Misaki to go out with me again. I don;t wanna do anything that would put her life in danger. But if I do it has to be a situation she could get out of without any problems,' Hei thought will staring up at the ceiling.

"I got it," Hei said to himself. "But I'll need Yins help to make sure my plan goes smoothly. I'll have to convince her that helping me with my plan will benefit the both of us." Hei walked out of his room into the living room where he knew Yin would be.

"Yin, can I talk to you ?" asked Hei. Yin looked at him and nodded

"Yin I need your help with a plan to get me and officer Kirihara together."

"Why?" Yin asked in her usual emotionless voice.

"If Misaki and I get romantically involved, she'll get distracted and her police work will suffer, which will make us alot safer," explained Hei

"No Hei, it will be the other way around. You will get distracted and she will find out your secret," Yin said while looking out the window.

"Yin if she gets close to finding out my secret, I'll do something that will make her never want to see me again. O.k." Hei promised

"O.k." Yin said not believing him.

Misaki sat at her desk thinking about BK-201. 'There hasn't been any Bk-201 activity lately. I wonder what he's planning?'

She was snapped out of her thinking by a knock on her door. "Come in," Misaki yelled to who ever was at her door.

Saito walked into her office nervously. He just stood there trying to not to lose his composure. "Saito is there something you want?" Misaki asked angry that Saito disturbed her for seemingly no reason.

"Uh, yes cheif theres something I have to ask you. Is it true that you and Li went out on a date?"

Saito flinched when he saw Misaki get angry. "Saito, this is not a discussion we should be having while at work," Misaki told saito while wondering how he could have found out about her date with Li.

Misaki had a feeling that Saito had a crush on her, and this almost confirms it. Misaki knows she will never date Saito. Not that he isn't a good guy, she just isn't interested in him. He's like a older brother to her. 'I might as well get this over with now while we have some free time on our hands' Misaki thought. "Saito, its true, Li and I did go out on a date. Why did you want to know if Li and I went on a date or not?" Misaki wanted to know if Saito had a crush on her so she could clear things up now.

"Well Misaki, I...I mean chief I..." Stammered Saito. Saito was sweating, blushing, and couldn't think straight. What he was about to say was the most important thing in his life. Before he could finish, the door to Misaki's office opened. It was Otsuka. When she saw how Saito looked she knew what was going on. Otsuka closed the door quickly.

"Saito, you what?" Misaki asked really hoping he would hurry up and tell her so she could get some work done.

"Um, never mind chief. I'll tell you another time." Saito practically ran out of her office.

Once Otsuka saw Saito leave out of the office she entered it. She told Misaki that Bk-201 was just active near a slaughter house in Ameyoko. 'Why would Bk-201 be doing in Ameyoko?' thought Misaki.

Misaki grabbed her purse containing her gun, badge, and car key and exited her office. "Saito we got a call about Bk-201, lets go," Misaki said in a authoritative tone of voice.

"I'll catch up with you chief" Saito said still not totally composed. Misaki left the building and got in her car. She put on her police siren and sped towards where Otsuka told here Bk-201 was at.

Misaki parked her car on the side of the building. She pulled out her gun and quickly snuck into the factory, pressing her back against the wall. The factory was dimly light. It had pigs, cows, and goats hanging by hooks. Misaki saw someone standing in the middle of the factory wearing a black trench coat. "Freeze! Don't move or I'll Shoot! Now put you hands up!" Misaki yelled at the person in the room with her.

When she saw both hands go up, she slowly approaches the person she thinks is Bk-201. She put her gun into the back of the trench coat, but when she went to grab the left hand there was nothing there. Suddenly a wire wrapped around Misaki's body. If the factory was more lite, Misaki would have noticed that there were no legs coming from the bottom of the trench coat. The man she thought was Bk-201 fell to the ground. She saw it was a pig with a wire around its waist. She saw the wire drop from the ceiling and drop on the sleeves of the coat.

'How could I have been so foolish. Not forcing Saito to come with me, then actually believing the Black Reaper would give himself up so easily.' Misaki thought to herself, disguisted by her rookie mistakes.

Hei retracted down from the ceiling and landed behind Misaki. "Drop your weapon," Hei told Misaki as he pressed a knife to her neck. She dropped her gun.

'If I die here I here, I at least have to stall until backup gets here.' Hei kicked her gun to the other side of the factory.

"Why would you go through all this trouble just to kill me? Killing me isn't going to decrease our efforts to put you behind bars. In fact, it would increase them." Hei tightened the wire around Misaki's body, which made her wince in pain."I have to admit, this whole thing is a really good plan. It's very well thought out. You must really know a lot about me to make a plan thought would work solely on me coming here alone." Hei pressed the blade harder to Misaki's throat.

Misaki heard sirens behind her and she could tell they were close. A wave of relief washed over Misaki's body. She knew Bk-201 wouldn't kill her and risk the being shot.

Saito came into the factory and fired a shot at the Black Reaper. The bullet bounce off of his coat. Hei grabbed Misaki and put her in front of him like a shield. Hei walked backwards to the back of the factory and threw Misaki in a vat of animal blood. Saito fired another shot at Hei but missed. Hei threw a knife at Saito to distract him, and escaped out the back of the factory

Saito ran over to pick up Misaki's gun, then he ran over to help Misaki out of the animal part. "Chief are you o.k." Saito asked concerned about Misaki's health. Misaki didn't want any blood to drip from her head to into her mouth so she just nodded.

As Misaki and Saito started walking out of the factory, Misaki felt something in her bra. She dug into her blouse and pulled out what looked like an eyeball. Saito saw what she did and started blushing. Misaki was about to say something to Saito about his blushing problem he seemed to have lately, but didn't when she saw Li approaching them with a confused look on his face.

"Hi Misaki, Hi Saito." greeted Li. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were chasing a criminal and we followed him." Saito informed Li

"Saito get some officers and make sure the criminal is not still around her," Misaki ordered

"O.k. chief"

"Li what are you doing her, your house is nowhere near here?" Misaki asked. 'It's weird that Li would show up just as Bk-201 disappeared. No, Li can't be him because it would be idiotic to come back here if he was.

"This is where I work," said Li. The thought of Li killing animals made Misaki frown slightly.

Li noticed her frown. "I don't kill anything, I'm just the janitor"

Misaki smiled. "You really don't seem like the type of person that would harm another living thing."

"Yeah, your right. I don't think I have it in me to hurt a fly," They both laughed.

Li looked Misaki up and down. "By the looks of things you must of fallen in one of the waste containers." Li said smiling

"...Yeah I did," Misaki said hesitantly.

"Don't be embarrassed, when I first started working here I used to fall in everyday. Now I down to once a week," They both laughed again.

"I'll be right back with something you can wipe your face with," Li ran int the factory, grabbed a towel, ran back to Misaki, and handed her a towel.

Misaki cleaned herself off with the towel Li gave her. "Thank you Li,"

Misaki checked her arms to see if she had any cuts on them. "Are you hurt Misaki" asked Li.

"No, I'm fine," answered Misaki.

"I didn't think so" Li said smiling. Misaki looked at Li confused "I don;t think anyone could harm someone as beautiful as you Misaki."

Misaki blushed from Li's complement. "I have to go Li, I think I just heard Saito call me," Misaki lied, not wanting Li to see her blush while she was at work.

"O.k. I might as well get going seeing as you guys are going to be here all day," said Li

"Bye Li."

"Bye Misaki."

'Maybe a should give Li another chance. Kaname is right I shouldn't give up on him after one bad date,' Misaki thought to herself, while walking in the opposite direction of Li.

* * *

Please review. Remember DON'T hold back


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter 3. Sorry if people are out of character

* * *

Misaki groggily entered her apartment after a long tiresome day at work. She had to deal with eight contractors all at separate times. She didn't even get a chance to eat lunch she was so busy. 'I haven't been as busy as today in along time. All I want to do is sleep,' Misaki thought while flopping down on her couch.

Misaki felt her cell phone ringing in her pocket. She started not to answer it, but thought it could be important. "Hello" Misaki answered tiredly.

"Misaki, Bk-201 was just active in a park not too far from your place. Your the first person I called because you the closest," Kaname informed her. Misaki jumped up off of her couch and grabbed her purse to make sure she had her car keys inside.

"Kaname, call Siato and the others and tell them to hurry. Oh, and Kaname I have to talk to you later." Misaki hung up before Kaname could ask her what she wanted to talk about.

Misaki grabbed her coat and ran out her apartment. She got into her car and speedily drove to the park closest to her house. When she parked her car Hei swung down in front of it before she got out. Hei put his hands on the hood of the car, and started glowing. Misaki knew what he was trying doing and quickly exited her car. She ran about 50 feet before the car exploded. The force of the explosion knocked Misaki off her feet. She slowly got up and pulled out her gun. 'Where is he hiding' Misaki thought to her self while looking frantically for Hei.

She heard someone walking up behind her and she pointed her gun at them. She was surprised to see that it was Li. "Li, you shouldn't sneak up one people this late at night." Misaki said relaxing a little "Why are you at the park this late Li, it's almost 10:00?"

"I just got off of work. I was on my way home when I heard what sounded like an explosion. It looks like someone's car blew up," Li said.

Misaki ignored what Li said about the car. "But don't you work at that meat factory." Misaki said with a hint of suspicion in her voice. She fond it strange that twice in a row, when Bk-201 escaped Li showed up.

"They fired me. They said it was my fault that the criminal you guys were after got into the factory. Its not my fault the day after I lose my keys someone breaks into the factory." Li smiled and said "I'm not mad though I knew I wasn't going to have that job long."

"Anyway Misaki, don't you think its kind of late to be in the park by yourself. You could get mugged or worse." Li said concerned for Misaki's safety.

"Thanks for the concern Li, but I think I can handle a mugger" Miskaki said angry that Li didn't think she could protect herself. She is a police cheif after all.

Misaki's anger was replaced by embarrassment when her stomach started growling. "Sorry, I was so busy today that I didn't eat anything since breakfast." Misaki said with a slight blush on her face.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" Li asked. "I know a place with great ramen and its not expensive."

"I don't know Li, its kind of late. And besides I don't have any money with me."

"Don't worry about money, I'll pay for our meal. The food really is cheap"

Misaki sighed. "Alright, but I'm paying every cent that you spend on my meal"

Li and Misaki started walking towards the restaurant side by side. They didn't notice Saito peeking from behind a tree listening to what they were saying. 'Why would Misaki lie to me about dating Li. She said that they weren't going out again. If she doesn't respect me enough to tell me the truth, then maybe we can't even be friends,' Saito thought nearly in tears.

While walking to the restaurant Li's hand would occasionally brush Misaki's hand which made her blush. 'Is he giving me a hint that he wants to hold my hand? If he does grab my hand, should I let him hold it? Should I grab his hand? But what if he rejects me. Then the rest of the night would be awkward.' Misaki thought panicking a little.

Li noticed his hand hitting Misaki's and looked at her face to see if she noticed. He saw the blush on Misaki's face and put his hands in his pockets. He smiled from the fact that he made Misaki blush just by touching her hand.

Li didn't want to be silent like their first date so he thought of something to say. "Misaki, do you usually go to the park as late as you did tonight?"

"No, I just decided to go tonight because the weather is so nice." Misaki lied

"I love taking walks through the park. Especially at night. Its so peaceful and I get a good view of the stars from almost anywhere."

"But Li you shouldn't be in the park by yourself at night, you could get mugged or worse," Misaki said playfully mocking Li. Li smiled

They turned a corner and crossed the street. "The restaraunt isn't much further" Li said.

"Li what are you majoring in college? I know you go to school, but I don't know which one or for what profession."

"I go to Osaka University and I'm majoring in Astronomy. Stars really fascinate me. I want to know everything about them. Even though the stars in the sky are fake, I can't help but wonder about them. I think I'm actually more interested in the fake stars than the real ones." Li told Misaki while opening the door to the home run house.

Misaki and Li sat down at a table and immediately Rika came to take their orders. "I was wondering when you were coming back. How many bowls of ramen should I start you off with? 10, 15." Rika said looking towards Li. Rika felt as though her and Li were sort of friends even though she didn't know his name.

"15 will be good for now"

"How about you Ma'am" Rika asked Misaki.

"Only two for me," answered Misaki. Rika walked away to give her father the orders. "I guess that not eating so much was a one time thing." Misaki said smiling at Li.

"This is my place to eat ramen and I'm really hungry. One taste of the food and it will be your favorite place to eat ramen as well," Li said smiling back at her.

"Misaki, was it your dream to became a cop or did your father force it on you?" asked Li

"Well, I always had a passion for justice and wanted everyone around me to do the right thing. I knew the best way to make sure people follow the rules was to become a police officer. My father being an officer and seeing and hearing about him help and protect the weak motivated me, but it was 100% my choice.

"So in high school you were a good girl?" asked Li.

Yes, so what," replied Misaki.

"I'm sure you a bad girl one time or another," Li said with a little of flirtation his voice.

"No. Not ever. I had one boyfriend, and when our relationship didn't move as fast as he wanted it to we broke up," Misaki told Li as if it was a warning. Even though they weren't technically dating.

Rika walked over to there table barely balancing their food on a tray and put it on the table. Li didn't touch his food. He wanted to wait until Misaki tasted hers to so he can find out what she thought of it. Misaki knew Li wanted to know what she thought about the ramen so she made sure when she tastes it no matter how it good or bad it was she wouldn't let it show on her face.

After she chewed and swallowed the noodles Li asked wit a smile, "Is it as good as I made it seem?

"I've tasted worse," Misaki answered eating more of her food. Li quickly ate his 15 bowls of ramen and Misaki finished her two.

Rika came back over to their table. "So, 15 more bowls?" She asked Li

"Only ten," he answered

"And you Ma'am"

"I'll have two more," When Rika walked away Li stared at Misaki.

"What?" Misaki asked Li. "I'm still hungry.

"What ever you say" Li said looking away from Misaki. Rika came back with their food, they ate, Li paid and started walking towards Misaki's Apartment.

"Li, I've been wanting to ask you this for a while now. How did you find out where I live?" Misaki asked glad that she didn't forget to ask him this time.

"I ran into your friend Kaname and she gave me your adress. I was just going to visit you at your office and ask you?"

"I'm glad you didn't, Saito would have been extremely jealous." Misaki said to herself.

"What, did you say something Misaki?" Li asked.

"No." Li heard what she said and made a mental note to use Saito's jealousy in his plan.

It was almost midnight, chilly and the wind was blowing. Misaki didn't get a chance to grab her coat before her car exploded. Misaki shivered. Li took off his green jacket and put it over her shoulders

"Thank you Li,"

Ten minutes later they arrived at Misaki's apartment. "Thank you for tonight Li, I had a great time." Misaki said Smiling

"Your welcome. I had a great time too, I hope we can do it again sometime" Li said smiling back

Still smiling Misaki said, "Me too. But next time I'll pick the place and it will be my treat"

"Bye Misaki" Li said walking off.

Misaki entered her apartment and realized Li forget to get his jacket form her. 'I'll give it to him next time I see him, and I have a feeling it will be soon,' Misaki said as she put his jacket on a chair and walked into the bathroom to take a shower before she goes to work in a few hours.

* * *

Review and criticize


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I took so long

* * *

"O.K. father I understand," Misaki sighed after hanging up her cell phone. She hated that her father was making her go out with one of his friend's son who was American. Her father didn't usually meddle in her personal life, but he thought it was time she settled down with a nice man and the best man her father could think of for her is Nolan. He looked like what most people in other countries think Americans look like, blond hair, blue eyes, tall, and with a well toned body. He's cocky, arrogant, and likes to throw his money in peoples faces.

Misaki took the rest of the day off to get ready for her date.

"Yin, I think I wanna make some more progress with Misaki tonight, where is she?" Hei told Yin that anytime he whenever shes at work to watch her.

"She's at home,'' Yin told Hei.

"Why?"

"She has a date with some man." Yin knew that the date Misaki was going out on was set up by her father, but she hoped that Hei would be angry with Misaki and stop pursuing her.

"Yin, are you sure that Misaki is going out on a date with this man?" Hei asked Yin in a non believing almost shocked voice.

"Yes. They are meeting tonight at 8:00 at a restaurant named Beau Rivage."

Li and Misaki weren't officially going out but Li wanted to think they were. He didn't like the fact that Misaki was going out with another man not even 24 hours after she came from a date with him. 'Misaki wouldn't do that she's too classy of a woman, or is she? She could be behaving the way the way she is for business purposes and really be a sex crazed party animal. That can't be, because if that was then she would have invited me into her apartment last night. There has to be more to this.' Hei thought while pacing back and forth in his apartment.

''Yin whats the mans name?" Hei asked while grabbing his mask and trench coat.

"Nolan Smith. Are you going to kill him?"

Hei thought for a little while then said, "No, I'm going to meet Daichi." Hei left his apartment and walked into an alley way to change. It only took Hei about ten minutes to get to Daichi. Daichi is a computer hacker that worked for the syndicate and he owes Hei a favor. Daichi worked at a electronic store that had alot of computers and when he got bored he would hack. One day he hacked into a government website and they traced it back to the store. He called Hei and he killed the agents sent to kill Daichi and got the syndicate not to terminate him.

When Daichi turned around to see Hei standing their he wasn't the least bit scared. He was used to Syndicate agents popping up unsuspectingly. If it wasn't a Syndicate agent Daichi knew he wouldn't be able to defend his self well enough to save his life. "Hei, what brings you her?" Daichi asked smiling at Hei.

"I need you to get some information on someone for m.e"

Daichi Walked to the front of the store, locked the door, and switched the open sign to closed. He asked back to the back room and asked Hei, "What is the person's name?"

"His name is Nolan Smith." Hei hated saying the name of the man that was on a date with his woman.

After a little typing Daichi asked, "What do you want to know?"

"Important details."

"He's the son of a member of the Senate of the U.S. He's 27 and he just graduated from Harvard with a degree in Criminal Justice. He and his father are in Japan to celebrate his graduation."

"There is one nothing I need you to find out for me. Does he have any food allergies?"

Daichi looked at Hei with a confused look on his face but didn't ask any questions. After a little more searching he got his medical records. "He's allergic to garlic. If he eats it his thought swells up and he gets red blotches all over his skin. It's only life threatening if he doesn't get to the hospital," Daichi informed Hei.

"O.k. thank you," Hei said as he left out the back door of the building.

"I hope you know this means we're even!" Daichi yelled.

Misaki decided to wear a dress she got while shopping with Kaname**. **It was a blue spaghetti strap dress that hugged her body a little and had a high neckline so it it didn't show any cleavage. 'It's 7:50, father said he would be here at 7:30. I hope he decided not to come I really don't want tog go outwith him,' Misaki thought while eating a cookie. She didn't care if she ruined her appetite. She actually hoped that if she didn't eat anything tonight their date will end early.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang. Misaki was irritated that the man she didn't want to go out with was ten minutes late. When she opened the door she was hit by a wave of cigarette smoke trying to be covered up by a very strong cologne witch only made things worse. 'This is going to be a long night,' Misaki thought while she letting Nolan into her home.

Misaki watched as Nolan sat down on her couch. She sighed at the thought of her having to steam clean her couch tomorrow to get the smell of smoke out. " Misaki, I love your dress it really insinuates your curves." Nolan said flashing a smile at Misaki showing her his white teeth.

'I wonder how he keeps his teeth so white even though he smokes.' Misaki thought. "Thank you, you look nice too. By the way I never got your name, what is it?"

"Nolan, Nolan Smith."

"I'll be ready in a second I just have to grab my purse." Misaki grabbed her purse off her bedroom end table and made sure she had her gun. You never know perverts come in all shapes and sizes. "Alright I'm ready." Nolan got up and opened the door for Misaki. As she walked out the door he put his hand very low on her back. 'Calm down it will be over soon,' Misaki thought while clenching her purse tightly.

When they got outside of her apartment Misaki immediately knew which car was his. He drove an Bugatti Veyron. Nolan looked at Misaki with a smirk on his face but it quickly faded when he saw that she didn't look impressed. 'She must not know how much this car costs,' Nolan thought. Misaki rounded the car and got in the passenger seat. She didn't wait to see if he was going to open her door because she knew he wasn't. Nolan entered the car after Misaki and drove off.

Nolan didn't play any music while he drove he wanted Misaki to hear how smooth his car rode and he didn't take the direct route to the restaurant he took a the long way where there was alot of open road to show off his cars speed. 'Oh my god, can't this guy see I'm not going to be impressed by his money Misaki thought with an annoyed look on her face. "Are we near the restaurant, I'm really hungry?" Misaki asked giving him a fake smile.

Nolan smiled back at her and speed up .They arrived at the restaurant in 15 minutes. Misaki hoped that after he takes me home tonight he gets into an accident. Nothing major just something that will wreck his precious car. Nolan got out of the car and threw his keys at the valet. He didn't say anything to him he just walked over to Misaki linked arms with her and walked into the restaurant.

It was a large and luminous place with gold and woodwork, majestic lights, huge central alleyways, and elegant tables.

When Misaki and Nolan entered the restaurant they were immediately shown to their table. "Misaki did you enjoy the ride here? I know you did, I mean who wouldn't?" Nolan asked.

Misaki had it with Nolan. She was going to tell him off, "Listen Nolan I'm..." Misaki stopped mid sentence when she noticed the waiter coming to their table. She couldn't believe her eyes. She thought that her eyes were playing tricks on her but when he spoke she knew it was real. That it was Li.

Li had gotten the job at the restaurant by telling the manager that he had to get a job so he could pay his sick sister's hospital bill. Li showed the guy a picture of Yin lying down in bed under some covers. Li didn't have to do much to Yin to make her look sick. She was already very pale and didn't show any emotions. One of the waiters didn't show up to work so he put Li to work that day.

Li walked up to them pulled out his notepad and said, "Hi my name is Li and I'll be your waiter this evening."

Nolan didn't look at the menu he all ready knew what he wanted, "Tell chef Pailo I'll have the Foie Gras."

Hei looked at misaki and asked, "What will you have Ms.?"

Misaki looked down at her menu nervously. 'Just say something there isno reason to feel this way we're not a couple. Are we? I'm not sure. But Li might think we are. Misaki looked Li in the eyes and saw he was hurt. "I'll have what ever you'd have if you were me." She said trying to smile at him.

"Ok Ms. And what would you guys have to drink"

"We'll have a bottle of your most expensive wine" Nolan said looking at Misaki trying to impress her.

Misaki watched as Li left to get their wine. Misaki felt really bad. 'I can't do this to him its not right. It's bad enough that he knows I'm on a date with another man but he has to serve him and show him respect. I can't put him through this.' Misaki thought sadly.

Li came back with their wine and filled their glassses then he said, "Your food will be done soon." Li walked over to a table across the restaurant and took their orders.

"Nolan, I'm not hungry could you please take me home?" Misaki asked.

"We just got here, you don't have to eat but i'm going to."

"A gentleman would take me home"

"Well a lady would shut up and wait until i'm done eating to leave." Nolan said raising his voice a little

Before Misaki could say anything Li came with their food. "I hope you enjoy this its one of my favorites." Li said to Misaki. "Its Pot au feu its really good. Don't hesitate to call me if you need me." Li walked into the kitchen

When Their food arrived Nolan could smell garlic but he just thought it was Misaki's food, but when Nolan tasted his dish he noticed the garlic immediately. He spit the food into a napkin and guzzled down his glass of wine hopping he didn't eat enough to cause a major allergic reaction. He pulled a mirror out of his suit jacket pocket and checked to see if his face was affected yet. He was extremely mad because it was starting. He had come to this restaurant over a dozen times and ordered the same thing every time and this had never happened. 'Why tonight of all nights! I was planning on bringing Misaki back to my suite but now that's out of the question.' Nolan thought angrily. He was trying not to explode with anger but it was working. He picked his dish up and threw it on the floor.

Misaki was ignoring what he was doing until he threw his plate on the ground. When she looked at him Misaki noticed Nolan's face had red blotches on it. "Um Nolan, are you OK" He didn't answer her he just kept looking in the mirror. "I think you may be having an allergic reaction to your food."

"Oh really, I didn't notice!" Nolan yelled sarcastically.

Misaki wanted to tell him off but didn't want her fathers friend to think her father had bad parenting skills. She just closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths.

The plate being thrown and Nolan yelling got Li's attention. "Sorry for interrupting you sir but would you excuse me" Li said to an elderly man. Li ran over to their table to see what was going on. "Is everything alright sir?" Li asked in an almost scared voice

Does everything look alright, you idiots screwed up my dish and put garlic in it causing this!" Nolan yelled pointing to his face.

"We couldn't of known you were allergic to garlic sir,"

"I specifically told you to tell Chef Pailo I wanted the Foie Gras."

"It wouldn't matter if I told him what you wanted or not sir you still would get a dish with garlic"

"No i wouldn't have I'm a regular the Chef knows what I'm allergic to." Nolan said scratching his face and reaching for the bottle of wine. When he picked i up Li thought he was going to strike him with it but he just drank from it. Nolan could feel his throat closing."

"You never gave me your name sir." Nolan was about to say something but didn't when he realized Li was right.

"What ever" Nolan said before he stormed out of the restaurant and headed for the hospital.

One of Li's co-workers over heard what happened and ran to tell the manager. The manager of the restaurant knew the man was an important person so he fired Li when he found out he was responsible. He also had to pay for all the damages he caused. When Li walked out of the restaurant Misaki was outside waiting for him. Li stopped a few steps away from Misaki; looked at the ground and said,"I'm sorry I ruined your date Misaki. When I saw that it was you I would be waiting on I wanted to ask one of the other waiters to take your table but couldn't because I've been messing up alot here lately, and if the manager found out I got someone to take a table for me he would have fired me."

"Li," Misaki said trying to get him to look at her. "That man I was with is a friend of my father. I only went out with him tonight because my father asked me to, I don't like him at all."

"Misaki, you don't have to lie to me to spare my feelings we're both adults." Li believed what she had said, he just wanted to see if she would admit to liking him.

Misaki didn't like revealing her feelings to men it made her feel vulnerable, but she really liked Li and she didn't want to lose him over a misunderstanding. "Li, I promise you your the only guy I'm interested in. Your the only guy I like."

"Misaki, you don't know how happy you just made me by saying that" Li wanted to test Misaki see if what sh was saying was real. He believed her but he also had a little doubt because of tonight. Li slid his arm around Misaki's waist and slowly pulled her close to him. Misaki was surprised by Li's actions but she didn't pull away. Li inched his face close to hers and just when their lips were inches apart he closed his eyes. A immediately Misaki did the same. When Li felt a hand on his shoulder he opened his eyes thinking Misaki didn't want him to kiss her. When he looked at Misaki he saw her eyes were still closed. The hand on Li's shoulder pulled him and Misaki apart. Li turned and saw that the person that interrupted him was Saito.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry again for the long wait.

* * *

When Nolan reached the hospital he called Misaki's office and informed them of what happened and that she needed a ride home. Everyone was busy except Saito so he went to pick her up.

'Maybe I jumped a conclusion when I saw Misaki and Li together yesterday. I'll get her to explain what happened,' Saito thought while driving to pick up Misaki. In the back of his mind Saito knew that he wouldn't like what Misaki was going to tell him. He just couldn't accept the fact that Misaki didn't feel about him the same way he feels about her. The love he has for her keeps him believing they could one day be together.

The moment Saito saw Li holding Misaki he became enraged. He pulled Li off of her and punched him in the face. Li saw Saito's punch coming and could have dodged, but decided to take the punch so he wouldn't raise any suspicions. The punch was harder than Li expected and he was knocked to the ground hard.

Misaki went to help Li up but Saito stopped her by softly grabbing her arm. "Let go of me Saito," Misaki said as she pulled her arm free. She propped Li up and laid his back on her knees.

When Saito saw the worry on Misaki's face when she looked at Li he couldn't take it. "Misaki," Saito started "If you keep this relationship with Li going I'm quitting the force."

Misaki was shocked. She was going to talk things out with Saito but he got in his car and drove off. When Misaki couldn't see Saito's car anymore she turned and helped Li to his feet. "Sorry about that Li, Saito has a bit of a crush on me."

"I think its more than a crush," Li said rubbing his cheek.

Misaki chuckled and said, "I'll call a taxi" Misaki pulled out her phone and called for a taxi. "It'll be here in about fifteen minutes," Misaki said while closing her phone.

A few minutes passed and no one said anything. Li decided he'll break the silence and ask her what's on his mind. "Would you stop seeing me to keep Saito from quitting?" Li asked with a worried look on his face.

"Of course not Li," Misaki said without any hesitation. "I don't want Saito to quit. He's been my friend for a long time, he's a great cop, and losing him would be a huge blow to our team, but if it came down to it and I had to choose I choose you.

Hearing that made Li extremely happy. It pushed the few thoughts of stopping this whole thing that Yin put in his mind out. Li wrapped his arm around Misaki's shoulder and she put her arm around his waist.

The cab pulled up and they got in. Li was nervous because he didn't want Misaki to know where he lived luckily Misaki told the driver how to get to her apartment. Li put his arm back around Misaki's shoulder. This time she leaned her head on his. Misaki looked up at Li's face and said softly "Li."

"Yes."

"You have a um treasure in the cave."

"A what?" Li asked confused. Misakipointed her nose and Li turned his head in embarrassment.

"Here," Misaki said as she went in her purse and got Li a tissue.

"Thanks." Li blew his nose and put the tissue in his pocket. "Well that kind of the romantic mood."

"No it didn't." Misaki put Li's arm back around her and leaned back onto him. They stayed like that until they reached Misaki's apartment. When they got there Li pulled out his wallet and gave him 15 dollars.

When they got into Misaki's apartment Li sat on the couch. Misaki went into the refrigerator and got Li some ice. "Here's an ice pack for your face Li." Misaki sat down and handed Li the package.

"Misaki, when is the next time you're free to go out?" Li asked.

"I'm not sure; I have to figure out how I'm going to handle the Saito thing. But that shouldn't take long. Three days at the most."

O.K. Well its later I should get going. I have to wake up early to find new a job."

"The way you go through jobs you might want to find a few jobs."

Li laughed and said, "Bye Misaki."

"Bye"

When Li opened the door to his apartment he saw Yin sitting on the floor with her hands on her stomach. Li ran over to her and asked, "What's wrong Yin"

"My stomach hurts because I haven't eaten in a while," Yin said with a little discomfort in her voice.

Hei felt bad because it was his fault. He was so wrapped up in Misaki that he forgot about Yin. He hadn't cooked her anything since noon and its 11:30. "I'm so sorry Yin, I should have been here to make something for you or at least gave you money to order something. Why didn't you send an observer spirit to tell me you knew where I was at?"

"I knew how important getting Misaki to fall in love with you is to you so I didn't disturb you."

Now Hei felt horrible he had put Misaki ahead of Yin's needs and now she thinks that she isn't Hei's main priority, which isn't true. "Yin the way I neglected you is unacceptable. All we have is each other and we have to take care of each other. Anytime you need something or if any things on your mind tell me, o.k."

"O.K."

"So you forgive me?" Hei asked

"Yes," Yin answered. Hei bent down and hugged Yin and she hugged him back. He really did care for Yin even though he doesn't always show it. Hei stood up. He laughed when he saw Yin's bottom lip quiver in an attempt to smile.

"I'll go make you something right now Yin"

Misaki called Saito the next morning to tell him her decision. She decided that she would tell Saito that she broke up Li and hide the fact that they're going out. It's an old trick but Saito's not that bright.

"Hello, Saito Speaking"

"Saito its Misaki." Saito didn't say anything. He didn't feel like talking to Misaki right now. "Saito, I broke up with Li."

He was shocked he didn't think that Misaki would break up with Li. He remembered how talk to Misaki about asking Li out and he could see the nervousness and embarrassment on her face. Saito knew she really like Li. Saito was actually preparing to transfer to another district.

Misaki continued. "Our friendship is more important than some guy. Even if the guys Li"

"That must have been hard for you I know how you liked him."

"Like you said, liked him. I don't have any strong feelings for him and when I got to know him better I realized he's not a guy I can see myself having a long term relationship with. He's too clumsy, can't hold down a job and he has a baby face; not a spec of facial hair." Everything Misaki said was a lie. She loves Li's clumsiness. She thinks its cute. Misaki doesn't really care that Li can't keep a job, he's in school and the instant he's fired he goes out and finds another one. And anytime she needs a laugh she can just ask Li to tell her about an embarrassing day at work, which to her knowledge is filled with harmless accidents, slips, and objects breaking.

"Misaki, I'm sorry I gave you an ultamatum like that. Its just when you told me you and Li weren't together then I saw him holding you made me angry. I couldn't believe you would lie to me."

"When I told you that me and Li weren't together I wasn't lying. I honestly didn't think we would ever go on another date," Misaki explained.

"So what I thought was wrong."

"I guess so. Saito could you take me to work? I'm not too fond of trains and as you know my car wreck."

"Sure, I'll leave right now." Saito said excitedly. Saito hung up the phone and thought, 'Every things going my way today. I didn't have to transfer, Misaki's single again, and now I'll most likely be taking Misaki to work everyday for awhile.'

A few days later Li called Misaki to see how things with Saito was going. He doesn't care about Saito he just how Misaki was doing. He knows that Saito and her are really close. Misaki told Li what she said and he did not think it was a good idea. "Misaki what will happen when he finds out you've been lying to him. You saw how mad he got when he saw us together. I don't know what I'd do if he went into a rage and harmed you in any way." Li said with genuine concern in his voice.

"Saito would never do anything to hurt me."

"You never know Misaki."

"Then what do you think I should do?"

"You should tell him the truth. Tell him to stop acting like a child and man up. You don't have to use those exact words but he has to get the message that you don't want him and that you're an adult and can make your own decisions."

"I can't say anything like that to Saito."

"If you don't I will."

"Li don't. I'll tell him just give me a few more days."

"O.k. Lets not talk about that anymore lets talk about us. I read a flier about a fun new restaurant that just opened up a week ago. Are you free tomorrow at 2:00?"

"Yes whats the restaurant called?"

"I can't tell you I want it to be a surprise."

"O.k I'll see you tomorrow than."

"Alright, bye." Li actually wanted to go out with Misaki today but she needs more time to handle Saito. Sometimes Li wonders why he hasn't killed Saito ye then he remember how much that would hurt Misaki. Li's not sure if he's in love with Misaki or not but when he thinks back on all the things he's done to be with her he gets convinced he is.

"Are you ready Hei" Yin asked.

"Yeah" Hei answered. Hei walked into the kitchen where Yin was waiting for him. Over the past couple of days Hei has been telling Yin where all the eating utensils are and to how to microwave food herself. Right now Yin was about to try and make some mild chili.

YIn stepped away from. Hei and grabbed onto the counter to her left. She immediately let go when she remembered that Hei told her there could be dangerous things on the counter like knives and boiled water. Yin out her hand sto her side and felt the along the cabinets until she reached the refrigerator. She opened the door and touched the inside top of the fridge. She then moved her hand down until she felt the top rack. The curry is on the first rack in the front on the far right. She grabbed it, took it out and closed the door.

The hard part was basically over. Getting to the microwave isn't hard, seeing as its directly across from the refrigerator. But putting the food on he right amount of time was difficult. Yin had to memorize where every button was even the ones she'll probably never use.

Their kitchen isn't big so Yin memorized the number of steps it would take her to get to the microwave. She took 12 Yin size steps and she was there. Yin took the curry out of the box and placed it in the microwave. She hesitated then pressed 600 then start. "How did I do Hei" Yin asked.

"You did great. You did everything correctly except you pressed 600 instead of 300. I'm very proud of you Yin."


End file.
